Tears of the Lonely Wolf
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Everyone apart from Keiko is against Hiei because of a little incident, Hiei tries to apologise when he and Keiko drop in on a little conversation causing Hiei to go missing, Keiko who realises her feelings for Hiei goes after him, what will happen? Read


Sandra: I'm sorry I haven't been uploading or updating anything, but apparently, I no longer have access to the internet, so I will only update once in a long time! Anyway, this is a new fanfic I conquered up! I hope you like it!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
Tears of the Lonely Wolf  
  
*Keiko*  
  
I looked around; everyone was here: Kurama and Yukina-  
  
Yeah, these two are together, after a little clash, I thought Kuwabara and Yukina would be together but I guess I was wrong, not everything is as they seem, but Kuwabara was pretty upset when he found out though.  
  
Kuwabara-  
  
Yeah, he's still here, even though he lost his love of life, he still knows that he'll have to respect her decision.  
  
Yusuke and Botan-  
  
Yeah, these two are together, I guess I did like him once, but then ever since he's been saving the world and all that, I guess I've grown to think of him as a big brother, not a very mature one, but still good enough for me. Botan, well she's never been happier, I guess I sorta had this coming, I mean how can a normal girl like me get with a demon or part spirit guy, not that I'm jealous of them but you know...  
  
Hiei.....hey, where is he? He ain't around. I get up and walk around the room, he ain't sitting at the window sill, he ain't in the living room at all, I look outside, and he ain't around.  
  
I sit myself back down and look at everyone chat away, "Does any of you guys know where Hiei is?" I asked, suddenly, Yusuke's face turned dark, that meant he was angry, but..about Hiei?  
  
"Yusuke are you ok? Did something happen between you and Hiei?" I ask him, he looked at the floor and Botan answered for him,  
  
"Yusuke and Hiei got into a fight." Botan said, I looked pretty shocked, because Botan knew what I was gonna ask next,  
  
"Hiei took one of the spiritual elixirs, it's an elixir that boosts your strengths and abilities, but there was only one that was made, and Hiei took it and drank it. Yusuke was telling him off, and Hiei rebelled, and Yusuke punched him, then they had this really big fight, but Hiei stopped and ran off, we haven't seen Hiei in a while." Botan explained, I just looked shocked,  
  
"I saw him a few days back and invited him to come, he said he will, and I hope he doesn't change his mind that way you lot could sort things out!" I said, hoping to sound reasonable enough, just then I heard a slight tapping on my window, I looked over and saw Hiei there, I ran over and opened it,  
  
"Hi Hiei, I'm glad you never changed your mind!" I said, he just nodded and sat down on the sill, everyone continued to chat apart from Hiei who was looking out into the distant, I kept taking glimpse of him, just feeling bad leaving him there, no one talking to him, so I walked over to him and said,  
  
"Hey, can you help me bring out some snacks and drinks?" he looked at me like I'm stupid or something, but he got up and I led the way. When we were in the kitchen, I piled a few drinks and plastic cups on his arms; I took out a few bags of snacks and was heading to the door and tripped on one of the stools and was about to fall, but felt a strong arm grab hold of me, I looked up at Hiei and blushed, I quickly got up and grabbed the bags and said, "Let's go and put the stuff in the living room." I hope I didn't make it sound offensive!  
  
When we got back to the living room door, we could hear Yusuke and them saying things about Hiei, I could hear Yusuke say, "Hiei is stupid, I don't know why Keiko would invite him!" Then I heard Botan say, "He did try to kill her once didn't he? Maybe she saw something we missed!" Then we heard Kurama say, "I actually agree with Yusuke, even though I think Hiei wouldn't do such thing on purpose, I still think it was unreasonable of him to do that." Then Kuwabara said, "I told you that little squirt were no good, but did any of you believe me? No!"  
  
*Hiei*  
  
Is that how they think of me? That I'm not good enough! I throw the drinks on the floor and storm over to Yusuke and slammed the other half of the elixir in front of him, "Are you happy now? I didn't drink all of it! It wasn't my fault that I didn't know that this was a special elixir! I know what you think of me, so take it, have it back," I said and walked over to the window and opened it, before leaving I said, "Don't worry about seeing me, because you won't! I will no longer be around you any longer!" And with that I jumped out and ran off.  
  
*Keiko*  
  
I couldn't believe what just happened; I walked over to everyone and dropped the snacks onto the table, on top of the elixir, and glare at Yusuke,  
  
"I can't believe you guys, I can't believe how heartless you guys can get, and backstabbing Hiei, all he wanted to do was apologise but now, look what happened! Don't you guys even care?" I yell at them, they just look at me like I'm diseased, but I didn't care, I ran out and onto the streets, I ran around the place trying to look for Hiei, but no luck, so I decided to ask, I went from person to person asking have they seen a guy about my height, spiky black hair with a white star in it and dressed in black, but no luck!  
  
  
  
I walk over to a park bench and sat down, I can't believe no-one has seen Hiei, well actually I can, after all it is dark and he is pretty fast, just then an old man sat down beside me and said, "You seem to be down in the dumps young lady. Care to tell me?"  
  
I looked at the man, he doesn't seem to be harmful, so I guess he's ok to talk to, "Well, I have a friend, about my height, with spiky black hair with a white star in it, and he's dressed in black." I said, the old man nodded and smiled, "I've seen a fellow like that, does he have red eyes?" He said, my hopes just rose,  
  
"Yeah, have you seen him?" I asked, the man nodded again and said, "Yes, he seemed to be heading for the forest out of town..." I quickly got up and said my thanks and ran off.  
  
When I finally reached it, it was raining; I started panting hard, all that running, pretty tiring when you haven't got sneakers on, but slippers! As I walked in deeper into the forest, I saw a black figure standing in he centre of an open area, I walked closer, making as less noise as possible, it was Hiei, I recognised him, and was...he crying?  
  
"Hiei? Hiei, is that you?" I asked walking over to the figure, close enough for me to put a hand on his shoulder, but suddenly, he jerked away, I noticed, there were black pearls coming from his face,  
  
"Are you crying?" I asked, he quickly wiped it away from his face and replied, "No I'm not. Why are you here anyway? It's raining, you should go home!" I went over to him and said,  
  
"Come back to my house with me, I'll get you a change of clothes from my brother, after these 2 years, I guess I've been shrinking and my brother's been growing!" I said trying to make it sound entertaining, but he refused my offer,  
  
"No one there likes me anyway, I always thought I was lonely and I was right, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when Yusuke and them said I was their friend. I am a lonely wolf, hidden in the shadows." I looked at him as more tears started to fall to the ground, I felt sorry for him, no more than that, I felt hurt just seeing him like that.  
  
"I like you." I said, I blinked a couple of time. What am I saying? Just then I don't know why, but my body went over to him and hugged him, I felt him tense, "Hiei, not everyone hates you, I like you, do you know how hard I tried to find you ever since you left me home?" I said to him, he turned to face me, I smiled at him, he just looked into my eyes, probably searching in my eyes to see if I'm lying, then I felt myself lean down to his cheek and kiss him gently, just then he broke out of my arms and ran off, I called his name out but no return, I sat there watching the direction where Hiei disappeared, "Do I like him, like him?" I said to myself.  
  
=^o^= 1 year later =^o^=  
  
I sat on my window sill and looked out into the distance, ever since Hiei disappeared, I changed a lot, I don't communicate a lot with other people, when I help out in the shop, I don't smile, I grunt a lot and I glare at anyone who tries to start on me.  
  
At night, I went to bed and lied there staring at my ceiling, thinking about Hiei, I realised, I do like him, ever since he captured me, things start to change, but I never noticed it because I was too busy sorting out my feelings for Yusuke. I closed my eyes and drifted off.  
  
I looked around me, it was dark, and no one was around except for me, just then a wall of flame burst up and surrounded me, it was hot and suffocating, like I can't breathe, just then, a glowing figure came down and held my hand tightly telling me It will be alright, I recognised that voice, like it was a voice I've been waiting to hear for such a long time....Hiei!  
  
I jumped up, I looked around my room, no one was around, but that hand, it felt so real; it felt like it was there. I put my hands down beside me and stabled myself when I felt something under my right hand, I grabbed it and looked at it, it was a necklace with a black pearl on it, it looked beautiful in the moonlight, and there was a note with it, I opened it and read it:  
  
*Keiko  
  
You are my moonlight  
  
You are my sunlight  
  
You are the angel  
  
Who helped me through good times and bad  
  
You were sent from the heavens  
  
To save the devil which I am  
  
And I bring you this gift  
  
As a reminder of your burning dream  
  
I cannot say I love you  
  
Because I don't understand  
  
What you see in a wolf like me  
  
But someday  
  
You will find someone  
  
Someone better than me  
  
That deserves your love and tears  
  
Yours truly  
  
Hiei*  
  
I read through the note again and again as hurtful tears ran down my cheeks, I look at the black pearl, and held it close to my heart, the last word I remember saying was, "Hiei" before drifting off into another painful dream.  
  
  
  
=o=_________________________'o'___________________________=o=  
  
Sandra: That's it people! Review and tell me what you think? Review me if you want a sequel!  
  
REVIEW FOR SEQUEL!  
  
Bye! =^o^= 


End file.
